A Tale of Unknown Proportions
by Alexandria Silver
Summary: Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were all smart fierce, and powerful witches who all have a hatred for Slytherins. After a late night race changes the girls in ways that no one knew was possible the girls will need help embrace these changes, Slytherin help.
1. Three Ordinary Witches

**My newest story, and of course I do not own the Harry Potter franchise if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fan fic. Enjoy**

The rain pounded on of the Gryffindor girls dorm rooms, wind slashed through the trees, and thunder could be heard in the distance along with music and cheers coming through the vents from rowdy Slytherins celebrating their win against the Gryffindors.

Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood gathered in the room pouting over the loss of the game.

"I really hate Slytherins," Ginny said hair still dripping wet from the game. "They cheat; play dirty and they have an attitude."

"Yeah, Slytherins just get under my skin. Why do they think they are so much better than everyone else. Each house has something unique about them. Cleverness, Courage, Intelligence, Kindness. All good qualities. No one is better than anyone else," Hermione commented.

"I hate how they pick on everyone, even pure-bloods. Why can't they just be considerate of others?" Luna chimed with her dreamy voice.

A long silence fell over the room.

Why do they all have to be so good looking?" All girls said at once. Ginny in an exasperated huff, Hermione in a quizzical manner, and Luna said wistfully.

The girls looked at each other and giggled.

Another cheer rose from the vents. Then a hush fell over the crowd. Curious the girls leaned in close to the vents. The faint smooth voice of Blaise Zabini rose up from the vents.

"Gents and Lady Slytherins! Welcome to the Celebration!" Cheer rose up from the crowd. "We beat those bloody insufferable Gryffindor! The true champions came through tonight!" Wasn't the Weasel girl a sight dropping from the sky like that?" Ginny visibly stiffened. The whole house laughed and cheered. "And now here is your captain a Mr. Draco Malfoy. More cheers and whistles arouse from the crowd. Draco's sultry voice rose up to the girls.

"We won the first game of the season! Who here thinks that we are going to sweep the boards and bring another Quidditch Cup home?" A deafening roar went through the crowd making the three listeners shift back away from the vents. "That's what I thought! Now lets leave the Gryffindors to pout in their dormitories! Now out to the pitch! I believe some lightning chasing will help us celebrate this victory." Another cheer rose up and then silence.

Hermione was the first to speak.

"What is Lightning Chasing?" Even though she has been to Hogwarts for 7 years she has still so much to learn.

"Lightning Chasing is what Slytherins do to celebrate a particularly important win and only if it is raining. They ride their brooms in the sky dodging lightning. They are the insufferable lot if you ask me," Ginny explained with a hint of exasperation.

"After a moment Ginny sat straight up in bed. I want to go. I want to crash their party!" Ginny's eyes lit up and sifted between both girls. "Lets go show those Slytherins who the better flyers are!!

Luna looked at Ginny for a moment. "Yes lets go. Even though my house didn't lose, I consider this house my home too. " Luna stood up and gathered her robes and hat from the near fireplace. Ginny rose and did the same. Both girls looked at Hermione.

"No, no, no, no I cannot and will not do it! You know I absolutely hate flying and I will look like the fool. Ginny you are on the team and Luna you have been flying since you were 5 on brooms and creatures. I barely can fly and I'm supposed to be near genius! That means I really am not good. Please let me stay here. Ill clean and do homework. Please Please do not ask me to go. I will not. I cannot." Hermoine pleaded.

Ginny and Luna grabbed her arms and pulled her out the door. Hermione tried to fight it but she knew that it wouldn't work.

***

They were already soaked. Hermione was shivering, Luna's hair had deflated from gorgeous waves to stringy pieces, and Ginny looked even more determined. They marched out on to the pitch all the Slytherins were gone aside for three figures. The hooded figures turned to them and flung back there robes. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Notts stood with amused smirks and arms crossed.

Where do you think you're going Weasel, Mud-blood, Loony." As Draco said this he made eye contact with each one.

"Why done you back off Ferret. Wouldn't want a repeat of 4th year would we? Ginny answered. She was at a near atomic level. "We are here to play a little game ourselves. Try to keep up." She moved to sit off on her broom but Blaise put a hand on her broom.

"Why don't you remove that before I help you remove it?" Ginny threatened.

"Calm down, Gingey. Why don't we make this a little interesting? How about a little race? That shouldn't be too difficult well If you can stay on your broom that is."

"I like where Zabini is going with this how about a little race? What say you mud blood," Draco asked as he looked toward Hermione.

At this point Luna had had enough. She was a pretty easy going person until she or her friends were threatened.

She stepped in front of her friend and fixed Draco with death glare. It was her most powerful tool. Her normal warm light blue eyes turned a shade near the color of ice. It was later said that Draco could feel like his blood going cold as if she was part dementor.

"Oh we will race. And Malfoy. Call my friend a mud-blood again and I pound your face so hard not even a squib will want to marry you."

Draco took a step back, but regained his footing and narrowed his eyes to her.

"Fine, A race it is. To the whomping willow and back. But you have to go through the forbidden forest. The first team to get all of its players over the finish line will get a prize from the others. To be determined and agreed upon after." Draco replied as menacingly as he could.

The three boys held out their hands. Ginny shook Blaise's hand, Draco shook Luna's, and Theodore shook Hermione's already shaking hand.

On your mark, get set, GO!!!

The six wizards and witches took off. Ginny and Luna were neck and neck with the three boys and Hermione wasn't too far behind. They zoomed around the trees, over branches and around trunks. The girls were almost ahead but Draco came zooming around them clipping Luna's broom which set a chain reaction from Luna to Ginny to Hermione. They started losing control and all three started plummeting to the ground Hermione grabbed their hands and aparated without thinking of a specific place. Only thoughts that were in her head were of a place that was warm and safe and when the time was right could help them get back at the Slytherins who had duped them. But what the girls didn't know was a thing tendril of lightning shocked the end of Hermione's apparition trail sending a bit of electricity with her magic and only a few knows what happens when this rare event accrues.

**Hope you enjoyed it. And a review or two would be to bad ;)**


	2. A change

The three girls landed in a wet cave with a great oomph.

Ginny landed in some soft mud, Luna in a puddle, and Hermione landed somewhere in between the two.

Luna was the first to recover.

"Well that was a complete fail." She said as she viciously rubbed the mud off of her jeans.

"Why didn't we factor in the fact that Slytehrins cheat. They always cheat. Come on Miss 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'. We need your brain power," Ginny began.

Hermione stood up searching for her wand. "Well, excuse me Miss Quiditch but I was too busy trying not to think about flying in the apocalyptic storm that was going on." Hermione countered, fixing a glare in Ginny direction. The lack of light in the cave made this fete very difficult.

"Ginny, Hermione please let's focus on getting out then you can go at it for all I care. Now what way is out?"

Ginny turned in circle glancing upwards in hope of an exit. She looked past a gleaming pool that seemed to be lit from underneath. An idea popped into her head.

"Hermione, you apparate us in, cant you do it out?"

As she heard Ginny suggestion, Hermione hands stopped combing throught her tangles hair. If the other girl could have seen Hermione then they would have seen the bemused expression displayed across her features, confusion fill her chocolate brown eyes.

"I didn't apparate us in." I thought maybe one of you did it?" she said pronouncing each word carefully processing this new information.

"We can't apparate."

Silence enveloped cave.

"Spooky," was heard coming from Luna's direction.

The others girls agreed silently.

As usually Ginny took charge of the situation. "Well, we have to find out own way out. Lets _Lumos_ our wands and see what we can find

Each girl whispered _Lumos _and turned to find a way out. After minutes of searching Luna called to the others.

'Here I think I've found something." Hermione and Ginny looked over Luna shoulders to where here slim finger pointed.

A thin tendril of silver moon light shone through the darkness.

"It's small but it is the only thing close to an opening I could find." Luna explained

Hermione reached out her hand letting a single finder lightly trance around the hole. Without any warning the cave started the rumble and the tiny hole grew enough to allow the girls to exit. Luna first followed by Ginny and Hermione then as suddenly as it had appeared the hole disappeared leaving a no trance of its existence.

A full moon shown down from the night's sky. The rain had stopped leaving the trees dripping. Thunder could still be heard in the far distance.

"I have spent 7 years in the wizarding world and I feel like I shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore, but I still am." Hermione said as the girls began their trek through the forest.

The girl's laughter filled the forest naïve of the fact that their lives wouldn't ever be the same. Ignorant of the changes they would go through the discoveries they would have to make and one cannot forget the sacrifices.

**You might be confused by Hermione saying that should didn't apparate and in the first chapter I said she did…well I change my mind I don't want her to be able to. it will be part of the mystery. Sorry about that.**


	3. Life As We Know It

**I thought I would interchange between each girls point of view so this first will be of Luna.**

I filled my plate with steaming hot eggs and oatmeal and I poured myself a huge glass of tea holding it close trying to extract all the heat I could. Since last night I couldn't get warm. I slept underneath a mountain of blankets but I still felt like ice. I was a couple minutes away of just eating straight hot sauce. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. It was lacking two certain best friends of mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two people enter into the great hall. Thinking it was Hermione and Ginny I glanced towards the doors. My smile faded when two Slytherin's sauntered in before I could look away a pair of icy grey eyes were fixed on mine. I tried to look away but I couldn't. The way his face changed from fierce aristocracy to a sarcastic smile threw me. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I tried to shift my expression so I looked challenging instead of mystified but I think I accomplished a more pained look. I waited for Draco and Blaise to move towards their table but to my shock Blaise kept moving whereas Draco diverted towards me. I quickly looked down focusing on my tea. I grabbed the mug and raised it to my lips when I felt a presence behind me.

Draco whispered in my ear, "Well, hello loony, what happened to you and your friends last night? Couldn't show your faces. Lets meet. The dungeon 11 to discuss your…..punishment." these last words made me involuntarily shiver. He got up and walked and turned to talk into my other ear. "Oh, and bring your friends."

I heard him walk away; I absently raised the cup to my lips. Nothing came out. The entire contents were frozen. I narrowed my eyes and turned to fix and icy glare at Draco. He must have done it when he walked away. He turned around and giving me one of his smirks. I turned away scowling. I was busy sending mean thoughts towards him when an outraged shout filled the great hall. I turned to see the the commotion was about. There was Draco standing with his hands outstretched the entire front soaked. It looked like a huge pitcher of juice had overturned onto Draco's lap. The whole hall was chuckling especially the Gryffindor.

I raced down the hallway calling out to my best friends

"Ginny, Hermione!" Hold on!"

The two turned around and patiently waited for me to catch up. They both looked as haggard and tired as I felt. "

"Where were you guys at breakfast this morning?"

Ginny was the first to answer. "I was so hot last night. I took a twenty minute ice cold shower this morning and feel me I'm still boiling." As she finished this sentence she thrust her head forwards.

A placed a hand on her forehead. Her skin was so hot, I tried to pull away but she clamped both hands on around my wrist

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"No! Your hands are like ice! It feels so good."

We were walking down the hallway like this my hand attached to Ginny's forehead. We were getting quite a few quizzical stares.

"Fine, what about you Hermione?"

"I don't know, I was in the deepest sleep that I have ever been in. I was like a rock. I don't think I would have heard my alarm. Good thing Ginny ran in my room screaming about being so hot that I probably would still be sleeping."

"What about you Luna. How did you sleep?"

'Horrible," I relayed to them my night.

"Hmmm, we all had the weirdest night. The race, the cave, and then our sleep."

Hermione's words brought back what Draco told me.

"Speaking of the race. Draco and his gang wants to deliver our sentence. We have to meet them in the dungeon at 11."

"Ah, home court advantage. They are probably going to stand us up. Making us late for curfew, getting us caught by Filch, then detention," Hermione whined.

"No, they'll be there. No Slytherin would give up the change to gloat.

"Ginny's right, what we should be worried about is our punishment." As I said the last word I swallowed hard remembering the way Draco had said it. And again I shivered.


	4. To Hot To Handle

Nothing. That is what I had learned from this potions class. Snape had been droning on about how to cut a certain root for the last half an hour but all I could focus on was a single drip of sweat that was making its way down my back at an agonizingly slow pace. I was so warm. The dungeon always was chilling almost like a dementor had entered the room. But not today. I felt like my blood way boiling. I looked over to Luna. Her whole entire body way violently shaking. Her skin was so pale it looked like it was actually made of ice. Almost as distracting as the heat was the pair of brilliant green eyes that I knew were boring into the back of my head. Blaise Zabini hadn't stopped glaring at me since I walked into the classroom.

"Alright class, you may begin."

Snape's voice had interrupted my complaints.

I looked to my partner. He was nervously glancing at his ingredients and tools. I let an exasperated sigh escape my lips. I was going to have to take the reins on this one. Hopefully my brain had absorbed the lesson without me actually paying attention.

I chopped, measured stirred. Luckily nothing has exploded yet.

I was about to let the last ingredient drop into the caldron when I felt a presence hovering over my shoulder.

Before I could turn a menacing voice was in my ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I stiffened but turned to fix him with my meanest glare.

"Yes? And why would that be?"

"You didn't cut that root right. Seems like another thing that im better at than you."

My anger was sparked. I could feel my face starting to flush.

I grabbed the tongs and grabbed a large amount of the root, too much root. I fixed blaise with my most defiant look.

"Don't Weasley. I am the class assistant. Do what I say or it won't end well for you.

That was it I was in a full blown rage.

It was just like Snape to make a Slytherin in charge. No good reason other than making any honest person miserable. I had hit the peak of my tolerance before I could tell of Blaise for being an insufferable jerk. The flames from all of the burners leap into the air catching anything near by on fire. Robes, papers, books even singeing some hair. I was caught off guard that I let go of the root. A rank smell filled the room causing fits of coughing to erupt. I turned to see if Blaise noticed but he was too busy trying to beat the fire off his robes. I caught Luna's eye and we both made a bolt for the door. Before we could make it to the safety of the hall I heard Blaise call out

"Don't forget our little meeting tonight Weaslette!"

Luna grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop. What was that?

"I seriously have no idea!"

Before we could say another thing a strange sight caught my eye

Hermione covered in mud and dirt being escorted by Hagrid with a very angry Theodore Knots in tow.

We both gave her a questioning look.

"Hello, girls. How's your day going so far?"


End file.
